Second Chances
by MiSaFanatic
Summary: A sequel to Recurring Memories. Aria and Ezra's relationship has been anything but simple - how will they cope when the whole town is talking about them, once again? (I suck at summaries but if you liked my other stories you'll like this one!)
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel to Recurring Memories - I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ezra stirred and awoke slowly; it was still light out and it confused him as he didn't usually take a nap during the day. He yawned and rubbed his face. It took a second or so to realize the events that occurred earlier on and he smiled as he felt someone lying in his arms, fast asleep. It had been an absolutely crazy whirlwind of a month but he would do it all again if it meant the result would be his precious Aria in his arms. Not wanting to wake her just yet, he left a lingering kiss on the top of her head and tenderly stroked her face, which was porcelain white at this very moment. The smudged make up was still smeared across her face but Ezra thought she never looked more beautiful. She stirred and murmured softly, still half asleep and snuggled herself even closer to Ezra.

"Wake up Ari," he whispered, leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" Aria mumbled, not appreciating the wake up call. She'd had very little sleep last night and the emotional stress of the whole four weeks being back in Rosewood had worn her out considerably, not to mention the slow, sensual love she and Ezra had made following their reunion.

"It's just gone 5pm baby," Ezra replied smoothing down her hair.

"Oh god," she groaned, the happenings of today quickly flooding back to her. "What am I gonna do, how can I face anyone?!"

"As much as I'd love you kidnap you and keep you here forever, I can't." He placed a quick kiss on her plump lips and she licked her lips, as if she were trying to taste him.

"You need to see you parents, speak to them, explain. And then you need to speak to Daniel, you owe him that much."

"I can't!" She said, hiding her head under a pillow. "I've left a trail of destruction, I've ruined someone's life because I was too scared to tell him when I should have done! God, I'm such an evil bitch!"

"Hey, no your not!" Ezra said, jumping to your defense. "You are only human, and we make mistakes."

"Well, of course you would say that, I'm lying butt naked in your bed!"

He laughed. "Look, the only thing your are guilty of is being in love. Granted, you probably ripped the poor guy's heart out but he will get over it. He wasn't the love of your life so to marry him would only be worse."

"I know, but I still feel like such a cow!" Aria rubbed her eyes. "Yuck, I forgot I still had all this make up on. Can I take a shower?"

"In one condition," Ezra smiled.

"Hmmm, let me guess, you come with me?"

An hour and a rather steamy shower later, Ezra had pulled up outside Aria's parents' house.

"Look Ari, they love you, they want you to be happy but of course they are going to be angry right now." He held her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

"If you need me to come and get you just call, you know I'll be here in 5 minutes flat, ok?"

"Thank you Ezra," she said kissing him, melting into his touch. "And if they kill me, it was nice knowing you!"

She got out the car dressed in a pair of his sweatpants, an old Hollis hoodie and some thick socks clutching a bag containing her wedding dress and shoes and walked up the path to her front door, terrified of the welcome she was about to get. Even worse, she didn't even have her key so she was forced to knock. Luckily, Mike opened the door.

"Just to warn you sis, Dad is on the war path!"

"Oh god," she groaned. "Do you hate me too?"

"No one hates you Aria, well, maybe Daniel does, but I don't. To be honest I think you got balls for doing what you did, you only see that kind of shit on tv!" Her little brother smiled and gave her a hug. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you," she smiled, ruffling his hair like he was a kid again.

"ARIA?" Byron bellowed from the living room. "Get in here now!"

Doing as she was told, she walked into the living room and was greeted by a stone-faced Byron and an expressionless Ella.

"Glad to see you've finally come home to face the music," he said sarcastically. "And wearing Ezra's clothes. I don't even want to imagine why."

"Actually, I'm wearing his clothes as all I had was a wedding dress. That's why."

"Don't get smart with me young lady, not after all the embarrassment and upset you've caused poor Daniel and his family. What the fuck was you thinking?"

"Dad I'm not proud of what I've done!" She began. "But marrying him wasn't the right thing to do."

"Then why did you wait until you were about to say 'I do'? Why not call the wedding off ages ago?"

"Because I didn't know how I felt!" Aria yelled. "You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to upset Daniel and embarrass him and myself and walk out of a church filled with people? NO!"

There were two occasions in her life she had shouted at her father with such anger: when she found out he had cheated with Meredith and when he had tried to bribe Ezra to take that job away from Rosewood. This, was the third time.

"Well yes, you have caused a lot of hurt and upset and embarrassment to this family to say the least! What are people going to say when they see us in the street?" Byron was red in the face.

"Is that all you care about?" Ella finally said. "What people think of you, Byron?"

"Ella. Aria has embarrassed this family. Now everyone will think that."

"No. She has not embarrassed this family Byron, not at all. Yes, I do not agree for one second that she should have left that poor man standing at the alter but I also don't think she should have married him to keep the peace."

"Ella this is such a mess! Financially, emotionally, every fucking way!" They were yelling at each other now.

"Aria was not happy! She came home sobbing the night of her wedding because she was still in love with Ezra. I told her to cancel the wedding, I told her not to get married but she assured me it was what she wanted to do. Our daughter made a mistake, not murdered someone."

Byron was silent, not knowing what to say back to his wife. She was right, but Byron was a stubborn man.

"All I want in life is for my kids to be happy and healthy. Thank God Mike and Aria have their health, and if Ezra makes Aria smile then I'm satisfied. Dare to disagree Byron?" Ella was now shouting; Aria was stood in the corner speechless.

"Mum's right," Mike said, defending his sister and mother.

"Aria may have walked out on a wedding but she didn't kill anyone. She followed her heart and I know she's feeling terrible, but marrying the wrong person would be even worse than walking out on him."

"What do you know son, you're still a kid!" Byron yelled.

"Do not speak to any of your children like that!" Ella cried. "We can't turn back the clock and change what's happened so deal with it!"

"Dad, I'm sorry if I've let you down but you have to know it wasn't an easy choice and I thought about it long and hard. I've been in love with Ezra for eight years now. I never stopped loving him, even when I hadn't seen him in six year and I just couldn't ignore that." Aria hoped her father would understand her point of view.

"Sweetheart," he began. "I love you dearly but right now I am angry, upset and quite frankly very pissed off."

"I know dad, but please don't hate me for loving someone. Please." She left the room and went upstairs to her childhood bedroom, collapsing on her bed. She smiled when she smelt Ezra's scent on his jumper that she was wearing and butterflies churned in her stomach. She welcomed the feeling, one which she hadn't felt in a long while. She needed to do the decent thing and speak to Daniel, but she doubted he would want to hear a single word from her. Still, she reached for her phone and dialed his number. Voicemail. She didn't want to leave a message, so she sent a simple text message, hoping he'd want to talk:

_Hi Daniel, it's Aria._

_I behaved disgustingly towards you and I can only hope that one day you will forgive me. Don't worry about sorting anything, it's the least I can do. I'm sorry again._

_Aria._

She sent it and noticed she had 12 missed calls and 4 unread messages – all from her friends and her mother. She decided to put her friends out of her misery and phone them. She dialed Spencer's number and she picked up almost immediately. They arranged to pick up Aria and catch up on the latest juicy Rosewood gossip.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Are you glad Ezra and Aria got back together? Review please! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Get in!" Hanna called from the passenger seat of Spencer's red Audi. Lugging a large overnight bag filled with clothes and everyday items, she climbed in, still wearing Ezra's clothes.

"Ok, your wearing those clothes because you've recently had sex, or you've slept and had sex!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Han!" Aria shot back. "I'm wearing them as I turned up to Ezra's in nothing but a wedding dress!"

"Yeah, but you still had sex, right?!"

"Well, maybe!"

Emily and Spencer laughed.

"So go on, runaway bride, what's the gossip then?" Spencer asked, driving away from the Montgomery's.  
"Well, I think it's clear to everyone what happened!" Aria said, half laughing, half serious. "I chose the wrong time to tell my fiancée I didn't love him and I loved someone else! I feel like such a cow!"

"Your not a cow," Emily said. Typical Emily, always trying to see the good in every bad situation. "Yeah, it was harsh for Daniel, but marrying him because you felt like you had to would be even worse in the long run."

"Yeah, plus you've loved Ezra for like, ever!" Hanna added. "You and Fitzy are just meant to be!"

Aria smiled. When she and Ezra had been together before and faced all the judgment and criticisms from various people, it was her friends that always told her that she and him were meant to be together; they both shared a love for writing and good literature and they were just perfectly suited.

"Ah, I hope so," Aria replied. "I'd hate to think all this drama would be for nothing!"

"Trust me. Ezra is mad about you!" Spencer said. "He always was and he always will be. You should have seen the look on his face when he saw you running towards him!"

"Yeah, it was like he'd been offered a lifetime of free Armani products!" Hanna was the only person in the world who would compare someone's feelings to fashion, but her friends wouldn't have her any other way!

"So are you two back together now?" Emily asked.

"Uhm, I guess so," Aria replied. "I mean, we're not gonna rush anything obviously, but I think we're seeing each other now, so yeah."

"You two are just meant to be!" Hanna beamed. "I knew you two would be together forever, I just knew it!"

The girls spent then next hour or so catching up on the day's events, and just talking about the future. Each girl had a long-term serious partner and Aria would have been the first to get married, but that never happened. Everyone's bets were on Hanna and Caleb next – they had been on and off for years but both had the same thing in common; they were utterly and sickeningly in love with each other and with both of them maturing as they got older, they agreed on more of the same things now. Spencer drove Aria round to Ezra's and waited until she got inside the apartment building before driving off.

Aria absolutely adored Ezra's apartment. She had made so many memories there, good and bad, and much of their relationship in the early days was spent there. She knocked on the door lightly and Ezra opened it. He was wearing dark grey sweat pant shorts and a white tee and Aria thought he looked just wonderful.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her, taking her bags out of her hands. "How did it go?"

Aria groaned. "Can I have a hug?"

Ezra wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close. "That bad, huh?"

"My dad is really pissed," she began. "My mum not so much, but my dad is so angry at me!"

"You know your dad, he always was an angry man!" Ezra said. "Besides. He will come round, he just needs some time." He kissed the top of her head.

"He just kept saying so ashamed people would be and how angry he is, but didn't once ask me how I was!" Aria exclaimed. She pulled away from Ezra and sighed.

"Well, how are you? Really?"

"I feel awful, I really do, but I made the right choice. How could I marry a man I didn't love? And how could I walk away again from the man I do love?" She tiptoed and planted a small kiss on his lips and brushed a lock of hair away from him forehead.

"I definitely think you made the right choice!" Ezra smiled. "If neither of us could forget one another in six years, I don't think we would have ever been able to! Are you hungry, by the way?"

Aria nodded. She was yet to eat today and suddenly felt extremely hungry with the mention of food.

"What do you fancy?"

"Anything, seriously!" She answered. "I could eat a small horse right now I'm that hungry!"

"What about a pizza?" Ezra suggested. "They've opened up a mean pizzeria recently who deliver and their garlic dough balls are to die for!"

"Sounds perfect! Oh, and by the way, I'm no longer a vegan so any pizza topping will do me!"

"Yeah, I figured!" Ezra laughed. "The way you chowed down the lasagna your mum made the other week kinda proved it!"

"It was good lasagna!" She shot back. "Anyway, I'm going to jump in the shower, if that's ok, and get ordering Mr!"

One hour, a boiling hot shower and lots of pizza later, the star-crossed lovers were sprawled across the sofa channel flicking.

"There is nothing on!" Aria sighed, flicking from one channel to the next. "Sunday night TV sucks!"

"Yeah I know, too bad I've got work tomorrow otherwise we could have stayed up and had a movie marathon!"

"Well, I can think of something much better than TV," Aria said seductively, her lips finding Ezra's. She pulled herself up and straddled him, all the while kissing him deeply. Ezra groaned and grabbed her tightly by the hips and pulled her as close to him as he could, before lacing her neck and collar-bone with soft, fiery kisses.

"Bed, now," Aria managed to murmur, and in a second her legs were wrapped around Ezra's torso as he staggered to the bed. He laid her down as if she was the most precious thing on the earth and gently tugged her clothes off until she was naked.

"You too! She said, pulling on his tee shirt. Within seconds they were both naked, their warm bodies pressed against each other. He kissed every part of her body, taking his time to drink in her beauty and ensure she felt undeniable pleasure. There were no time constraints, no interruptions, and no regrets, just the two of them.

"You, are beautiful," he whispered, his lips brushing against her nipple, causing Aria to shiver. She moaned, her hands instinctively reaching out for Ezra.

"I've waited years to have you back with me." His lips found hers and his fingers gently massaged her clit, causing Aria to moan softly against his lips.

"I need you," she whispered, her hands lost in his hair and her breath warm against the skin of his neck. He obeyed her and entered her, both groaning at the sheer bliss of the feeling.

"I love you Ezra," Aria called as he made slow, gentle love to her and she knew that without a doubt, running away from her own wedding was the best thing she'd ever done. She'd never felt happiness like she did when she was with him and as he took her body to a strong climax she cried, tears of pleasure and tears for the six years that she had missed in his life.

* * *

**Thoughts? Review please! I've got about 9 chapters of this written so far, I really hope you'll like it! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

The loud shrill of his alarm clock woke Ezra, rather unwelcomingly. Groaning, he turned over and shut the annoying beep up. Aria was curled into a ball against him and was dead to the world. Kissing her bare shoulder, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, which had fallen across her face and stretched, really not wanting to get out of bed and face the gossip at school. Rosewood was a small town and he guessed that by now most of its inhabitants would know what happened at the weekend. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Aria, he just didn't want the rumors and the speculation and the whispering about what had happened. He'd rather people came up to him and asked him instead of making up rumors and fuelling gossip, but he doubted very much that was going to happen; and to make matters worse, Aria's mother happened to be his colleague! Extremely reluctantly, he carefully pulled his arm from under Aria's head and proceeded to get ready for work.

After 45 minutes, a hot shower and a large mug of coffee, Ezra was ready to leave for work. Thank God it was the summer break after Wednesday, he thought to himself. Gently calling Aria's name, she woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes to shield them from the light.

"Mmmhmm what time is it?" She yawned, turning over.

"Almost 8am," Ezra replied. "I'm going to work now, you'll be ok here wont you?"

"I wish you could stay here, I'll be bored all day!"

"Go out, take a walk, go to the book store, something to occupy you till I get back!"

"Uh, I can't face going anywhere, not just yet!" Aria exclaimed. "I'm probably the talk of the town. You know how the Rosewood inhabitants have nothing better to do than gossip!"

"I know," Ezra sighed. "There's food in the fridge, help yourself to whatever and I'll call you at lunch or something." He kissed Aria on the forehead.

"Love you honey."

The morning at Rosewood High was just as Ezra had predicted; he'd had 5 different students asking him if he had stolen someone from their wedding and a few more looked and whispered as he walked down the corridor. He was relieved when the bell rang for lunch break and as she stepped into the staffroom to grab some food, his eyes met Ella's. Great, he thought.

"Ezra," Ella said, walking over to him. "Have you got a minute?"

"Sure," he replied nervously. "But Ella, it's not what…"

"Relax, I'm not here to give you the third degree," she began. "I just want to say, I don't blame you for what happened. I know you didn't talk Aria into running away on her wedding day, she's always been a free spirit."

"Thank you," Ezra said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I just wanted her to be happy."

"So do I, and I know that she's always loved you and marrying Daniel would have been a bad idea."

Ezra looked at the floor awkwardly, and then back at Ella.

"How's Byron? Is he still raging?"

"Oh, Byron will be Byron!" Ella exclaimed, half laughing, half serious. "He's still pretty pissed but he'll get over it. He doesn't blame you either, he's just angry about everything. But what I care about most is the happiness of my daughter, and I know that she's always been happy with you. She's such a compassionate young woman, she never would have been happy if it wasn't with you. Just treat her right Ezra!"

"I'd rather die than hurt her, you have nothing to worry about!" Ezra said quickly, and it was the truth. Now that Aria was back and they were together he would make sure that she was nothing but happy and loved and he would show her every day just how important she was to him.

It was 1pm and Aria was slouched on the couch, a book in her hand. It reminded her of the days where she would hide out at Ezra's when they were first seeing each other, waiting for him to come back while pretending to her parents she was with one of her friends. She had Orwell's '1984' in her hand, one of her favourites and was a quarter through the book when she heard her phone ping, indicating a text message. Reaching over to the small set of drawers where her phone was placed she grabbed it, knowing it was probably Ezra; she was wrong.

_Aria,_

_I've boxed up your belongings from the apartment and they will be shipped to you parent's house in the next week or so. I don't want anything from you, not money, not your sympathy, nothing. After this message you will never hear from me again. Hope he was worth it._

_Daniel. _

Aria groaned out loud. How would she reply to a message like that? She truly did feel awful inside for how she had treated him. Daniel was a good man, but he didn't make her heart race with excitement and he wasn't her soul mate. She couldn't enter a marriage knowing that the person who did all that still loved her, and she still loved him. She suddenly felt ashamed, she had treated him horribly. But what was done was done. She quickly tapped out a message, knowing it wouldn't offer any sort of comfort.

_Thank you for that, please let me know the cost, it's the least I could do. I really am sorry again Daniel, I should have told you earlier how I felt. Take care of yourself.  
Aria._

She pressed 'send' and prayed she wasn't going straight to hell. Her phone buzzed again, but it was Ezra.

_Spoke to your mom at school, she don't hate me, thank god lol! How's your afternoon, miss me yet?! ;-) XxX_

_Oh really? What she say? Hmmm maybe a bit! Hurry home, apartment is too quiet without u! xx_

_I'll be home soon baby, and I'm taking you on a date tonight! Feel like a love sick teenager at the age of 30 and it's all your fault! XxX_

Aria smiled. A date? With Ezra! They hadn't done that since…well since she left Rosewood. She texted back, the smile still etched across her face.

_Can't wait, just like old times :-) I have an excuse to go and buy something new, that will get me out the house! See you later Mr Fitz, look forward to it! xx_

_Don't dress up too much honey, I'm taking you somewhere that isn't dinner! Love you XxX_

Ezra was taking her to the drive in cinema that had opened in Philadelphia. Grease was showing and it was one of Aria's favourites. He wanted to surprise her; he had remembered her telling him years ago that she always wanted to go and watch a movie in one, but there weren't any close enough to visit. When the one in Philly opened, Ezra thought of Aria instantly, his heart sinking with the fact that she was no longer in Rosewood and no longer his. But that was then, and this was now, and he thanked his lucky stars that he had been given a second chance with her.

Aria suddenly remembered that most of her stuff was still in New York and the stuff she had at her parent's house was her old stuff from before she went to college. Crap, she thought, I have nothing to wear! 90% of her possessions were being shipped over in cardboard boxes, her old life. Still, for now she needed some stuff so she decided to face the big wide world and head out for a spot of shopping in Rosewood. She decided to call Hanna to come with her; she didn't usually work on Mondays and made the perfect shopping companion. Half an hour later, Hanna picked her up in her white Golf and the two headed to Philly and hit Macy's for a bit of retail therapy.

"So," Hanna began as they browsed the racks of clothes. "How is it being back with Ezra? Is it like old times, or it is totally different?"

"It's just like old times," Aria replied picking up a pair of white super skinny jeans with ripped knees and holding them against her. "It's honestly like we've never been apart. You know, it took me this long to realize I'd made a huge mistake letting him go when I went to college. We could have made it work."

"But you were so young, and back then New York seemed like a lifetime away! Anyway, you're together now, that's what counts. That top is so cute!" Hanna made a beeline for a baby pink V cut vest with diamantes sewn into the neckline.

"Yeah, I guess," Aria finished. "Just gotta make up for lost time and enjoy every moment we have together! How's Caleb?"

Hanna's eyes lit up at the mention of her long time boyfriend. Those two were perfect for each other and Hanna loved him with all her heart.

"He's great," she replied. "We just booked a week in London for the end of August, I can't wait, I can visit Harrods and Selfridges!"

Aria laughed. It was so good to be back with her old friends; she'd really missed them back in New York. She had people she called friends there, but nothing like her group back in Rosewood. Those four girls had been through so much together and were still as close as ever.

"I think I'm done," Aria announced. She went for the jeans, teamed with an orange satin tee and a chunky gold necklace. She'd wear it with her tan wedges, her favourite summer shoes which she luckily wore home from New York. She had no idea where Ezra and her were headed later, but knowing him it would be something she would love!

* * *

**There's an Ezria 'moment' in the next chapter ;) Review and let me know what you think! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

So…this chapter is a little 'M', so be warned ;)

* * *

"Ari?" Ezra called as he slammed the front door of his apartment.

"In the shower!" She yelled back. Ezra grinned. He needed a shower after work and now that his gorgeous girlfriend was in there he wouldn't hesitate jumping in. He pulled back the curtain, naked, scaring Aria.

"Jesus!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know you were in here!" As he climbed in, she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you."

Ezra kissed her deeply, his hands navigating to her lower back. "I missed you too baby," he murmured, moving her wet hair behind her ear so his lips could find her neck.

"I could get used to this," Aria purred, running her hands through his now wet hair. His hands moved south and found her clit; he rubbed it ever so gently, causing Aria's legs to wobble slightly. His lips were still on Aria's neck, his hot kisses adding to the intensity. With the very tip of his tongue he slowly traced a line up her neck and to her lips, where their mouths met.

"Ezra," she moaned into his mouth, her heart beating rapidly. He felt her nails dig into his back as she clung onto him and he sped his fingers up, rubbing her that bit faster just as her body yearned for it. She bit his bottom lip and he ran his tongue over her top lip slowly.

"I'm gonna come," she groaned. The hot water splashing on her body mixed with the sheer pleasure she felt in between her legs and in the pit of her stomach was too much to bare for much longer.

"Let it go," Ezra whispered, and she obeyed, releasing. Her knees buckled and Ezra caught her, leaving a long, lingering kiss on each of her breasts.

"Get that gorgeous ass of yours onto my bed, now," he ordered, releasing her nipple from his hot mouth. Aria didn't need to be told twice and Ezra's body covered hers as he kissed her deeply.

"Lie on your back," Aria murmured, pushing him gently off her. He did as he was told and as he lay ready to take her, Aria sveltely moved down the bed and took Ezra's hard member in her mouth.

"God," he groaned, clutching the bed sheet as she circled the head with the tip of her tongue, before taking all of him in her mouth. Suddenly she stopped.

"I was enjoying that!"

"Yeah, so was I honey, but I want to feel you inside of me!" She kissed him seductively, before lowering herself onto him. She moaned audibly, speeding up her moves. She made hot, feverish love to her boyfriend and they came simultaneously, red-hot ecstasy filling both their bodies. For a moment the only sound was their breathing, before Ezra spoke.

"I think this has to be my 'coming home from work' tradition," He laughed as they lay in bed together.  
"I wont dispute that!" Aria replied, leaning over to kiss him. "I love being here with you."

"And I love having you here! You are so beautiful, I'm so lucky," Ezra smiled. "I'm happy you're here with me, I was lost when you went."

"I'm just as lucky," she replied. "I made a mistake leaving you, I will never leave again, I promise. I hope you can forgive me?"

"You don't need to be forgiven for anything!" Ezra argued. "You did nothing wrong. It was wrong of me to tie you down and expect so much, you were only 18."

"Well, we were meant to be, we found each other again, that counts for something right?"

"Of course it does baby." Ezra laced his fingers in hers.

"So, where are we going later then, you still haven't told me!" Aria asked. She was excited like a kid at Christmas.

"You will find out when we get there!" Ezra teased. "Now, as much as I would love to spend forever in this bed next to you, we need to get ready!"

Half an hour later, the couple were good to go. Aria was in her outfit she picked out earlier, teamed with her tan wedges and her hair pulled to the side in a fishtail braid, and Ezra had on a pair of dark denim slim fit jeans and a simple white tee, stretched over his thick chest and his muscular arms. Aria looked at him and smiled cheekily; he looked so sexy in what he was wearing!

"Pervert!" He joked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss. "You look lovely."

"And you look handsome!" She replied. "Lets go! I'm excited to see where you are taking me!"

"You are just like a little kid before their birthday!" Ezra laughed. "Although, I do remember you being like this before every birthday and Christmas!"

"That's because birthdays are exciting! It's a whole day dedicated to you!"

"Everyday is dedicated to you in my world!" He took her hand as he locked up his apartment and didn't let go until they reached his car, a silver Honda. He opened the passenger door for Aria before getting in himself, and driving away. Just over half an hour later, they pulled into the large field where a huge screen was erected.

"Oh my gosh!" Aria exclaimed. "An outdoor cinema! I've wanted to visit one of these for as long as I could remember!"

"I know." Ezra smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "And guess what's showing?"

"What? What?"

"Grease!"

"You are the best thing since sliced bread, has anyone ever told you that Ezra Fitz?" Aria joked, leaving a lingering kiss on his warm lips. Ezra parked the car into position and jumped out, heading to the boot. He returned with a duvet, a thinner blanket and a bag full of food. He lay the duvet over the windscreen and bonnet of the car and lifted Aria on to his car.

"Sit against the windscreen," he instructed. "This was we will get the perfect view."

"This is going to be such an amazing evening," Aria said, laying her head to rest on Ezra's shoulder, the blanket covering them both to keep out the slight chill in the evening air. She really felt as though she was back where she belonged and back to being her old self again. It was as though her and Ezra were never apart, their bond was so natural and so meant to be. As the movie played Aria snuggled into Ezra and they ate the popcorn and Dorito chips and enjoyed the moment.

"That was amazing seeing the movie like that," Aria said as the end credits rolled down the screen.

"I know, it just makes it different, I can't explain." Ezra replied.

"I wish the night wasn't over and we could stay here longer, this car makes a rather good makeshift couch!"

"Well, if we ever get evicted, at least we know we can live inside and outside the car!" They both laughed. "And besides, who said we have to leave yet? We caught the last showing, we can just chill here for a bit."

Aria answered him with a deep kiss. She felt so incredibly deep in love this exact moment; Ezra had taken her to a showing of her all time favourite film and the atmosphere was perfect. She loved this man more than she could ever say and being with him felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I love you," she smiled up at him, her fingers gently caressing the side of his face.

"I love you too, baby," he replied.

"This is perfect," Aria sighed, looking up at the unusually clear night. "It reminds me of old times, nothing fancy, just me and you and something beautifully simple."

"The old times were amazing, every moment I spent with you I remember like it was yesterday. We've got lots of good times to come though, I hope?"

"Of course!" Aria answered. "I regret missing six years of your life but we will make some amazing memories along the way."

"You must have gotten used to the New York way of life," Ezra said. "Fancy dinners, posh bars, coming back to Rosewood must have hit you in the face!"

"Coming back to Rosewood did hit me in the face, it woke me up and made me realize I was still in love with someone! And no, those so-called 'fancy' places were for people who wanted to show off and pretend to be somebody they're not. Daniel loved all that, but I would have much rather stayed at home with a take away and a DVD, nothing fancy, but cozy."

"Well, me and you can spend our evenings doing just that. By the way, I've got a little surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Aria's eyes widened. "What is it?!"

"Well," Ezra began. "School finished for summer break on Wednesday, and what with the drama of everything going on, I thought we could go away together for a long weekend and spend some time just the two of us!"

Aria smiled. "That sounds amazing, just what we need. But how are we going to afford that right now? I need to find a new job and I can't expect you to pay for the whole trip can I?"

"Relax beautiful," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "You are forgetting I'm now head of department, so my salary is considerably more than it was six years ago. Besides, why can't I spoil my incredibly amazing girlfriend? You deserve it."

"What if I run into Daniel? I can't face him!" Aria panicked at the thought of coming face to face with her ex.

"You won't. New York is a big place with tonnes of people, the chances of you seeing him are a million to one."

"Hmmm, I guess you're right," Aria agreed. "When do we go?"

"Next week, Thursday morning, that sound ok to you?"

"What did I do to deserve you?" Aria asked, wrapping her arms around Ezra and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Ezra simply kissed the head lovingly, asking himself the same question.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday, and it also happened to be Hanna's birthday. It was the height of summer; school was out so Aria had Ezra all to herself and it was a swelteringly hot day, perfect for a birthday party. Aria, along with Ezra, Spencer, Wren, Emily, Paige, Caleb, Hanna and a couple of her work colleagues, were off to Philly's brand new night club 'Sway' for what was predicted to be a very messy night! Hanna wanted to celebrate her 25th in style and what better way than to book a table at the latest hotspot. Aria was especially looking forward to it as it was the first time she and Ezra had really socialized together; back when she was in high school they couldn't reveal their relationship to the outside world and as much as they loved each other's company, a 'normal' night out or date was what they both craved.

It was 9pm and Aria was adding the finishing touches to her outfit for tonight. She was getting ready in the bathroom and had forbidden Ezra to see her until she was ready; her outfit was super sexy and she wanted to surprise him. She had on an orange jumpsuit, which was fitted and showed, off her curves; it also had a dangerously low neckline that meant no bra could be worn. She teamed it with a black and gold waist belt that accentuated her already small waist, gold strappy heels and a black clutch. She knew Ezra would love her in what she was wearing; Ezra was insanely turned on by Aria's breasts (typical guy!) and the fact that she wouldn't be wearing a bra would drive him insane all night long!

"Aria are you ready yet?!" He yelled, getting impatient. "It took me 25 minutes to get ready!"

"That's cos you don't have long hair and a face full of make up!" She yelled back, tipping her head forward so she could scoop her long chocolate-coloured hair into a messy bun. "I'm almost done!"

She pulled a couple of strands loose from the front of her face, reapplied her lipstick and looked at her reflection. I'll do, she thought and grabbed her clutch from the side of Ezra's small bathroom. She applied a squirt of perfume and she was done.

Ezra's eyes almost popped out of him head when he saw the finished product of his girlfriend.

"Errr Aria," he began.

"Yes sweetie?" She purred innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"How do you expect me to keep my hands off of you all night if you're looking like that?!" He came up behind her and left a lingering kiss on her neck. The sensation of his lips on her skin made her insides churn; the power he had to turn her on was still as strong as ever eight years after they first met.

"Well, just think." She began. "As soon as you get me home, I'm all yours to do whatever you want to me!" She bit his bottom lips softly and pulled at it.

"Stop," he warned, his hands squeezing her bottom as he pulled her towards her. "We need to leave and you are making it very hard!"

"Hmmm yes, I can feel!" She joked. "Come on Mr Fitz, you don't want to miss me shaking my booty to some Nicki Minaj now do you?!"

"As long as you're shaking it later for me!" His words made Aria turn around and stick her bum up in the air, laughing as she did so.

"You look incredible," Ezra added, still in awe that Aria was his for good.

"And you look pretty dashing tonight!" Aria replied, smiling. She thought Ezra would look good in a paper bag, but he did look very handsome in his dark slim fit jeans, a cream coloured tight V-neck tee and a blazer.

"Why thank you Miss Montgomery! Now are you ready to hit the town and show the others what we are made of?!" He took her hand and led her to the taxi which was waiting to drop them off at Hanna and Caleb's apartment.

10 minutes later, they had arrived. The last of the guests to arrive, everyone was already there; Spencer and Wren, Emily and Paige, 2 of Hanna's cousins and of course herself and Caleb.

"Happy birthday!" Aria exclaimed, hugging Hanna tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you!" Hanna replied, a glass of champagne in her left hand. "Look at you! That jumpsuit is to die for!"

"And look at you birthday girl, you look incredible!"

Hanna, always dressed head to toe in the latest fashion, looked every inch the birthday girl. She donned a red strappy bandage dress with a keyhole cut out revealing her impressive cleavage and 6 inch patent black Christian Louboutin heels – a present from her mother. She had hair extensions sewn in and her blonde hair fell in loose ringlets down her back; she looked stunning. Caleb looked just as dashing in skinny jeans and a cashmere tight navy jumper.

"Let's get drunk guys!" Hanna exclaimed. Spencer rolled her eyes in typical Spencer fashion until Wren nudged her.

"Come on Spence, down your drink and yet your hair down!" He said, stroking the back of her neck. Spencer was dressed in a black asymmetrical skin tight dress, her long legs accentuated by black pointed court shoes. Ever so elegant, ever so Spencer, Aria thought, hugging her friend quickly.

"It's just like old times!" Emily began.

"Yeah, except Fitzy can actually socialize with us now!" Hanna added, sipping a new drink.

"Yeah, well he's not my teacher anymore so we can canoodle all we want!" Aria said, tiptoeing in her high heels to plant a kiss on Ezra's lips.

"Aw you guys look so happy!" Emily said, smiling at her friend and her old teacher. She looked stunning in super tight black leather trousers, a cropped white vest and a huge oversized gold necklace.

Aria smiled and Ezra squeezed her hand, indicating he felt the same.

"Errr, as much as I love a bit of love," Hanna began. "Can we get drunk please! The cabs will be here soon and I'm planning on not remembering tonight tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that missy!" Caleb said

By the time the two taxis had arrived to take everyone into Philadelphia, everyone was feeling merry from the alcohol. The girls were talking and laughing about something and the boys were talking about Rosewood's much debated wedding.

"You should have just turned up at the church and stopped the wedding – much more dramatic!" Wren laughed, knocking back a beer. "The groom's face would have been a picture!"

"I wasn't going interrupt the wedding!" Ezra said, trying to fight his case. "I never asked Aria to leave, I'm just glad she picked the right man!" He winked and laughed. "No but seriously, neither of our feelings went away over the six years we hadn't seen each other, we couldn't just pretend they didn't exist!"

"You've always been such a romantic sap!" Caleb teased.

"Oh yeah, coming from you?!" Wren added. "I've heard from Spencer some of the stuff you've done for Hanna you big girl's blouse!"

"True love honey, just can't kill it!" Ezra said. He knocked back his drink and looked over at Aria, a feeling of lust lingering in his body. She looked so ravishing, he just wanted to take her home and make love to her all night long, pleasing her body in every way possible. But that feeling was quickly replaced by love and adoration; she was laughing with her friends, her head tipped back, a huge smile plastered across her face. Ezra loved seeing her happy, it made him more than happy to know she was alright.

"Mate, she's here with you and she's not going anywhere," Wren said as Caleb went to get a refill.

"That obvious, huh?" Ezra said.

"You are like a lovesick fucking puppy! Come on, down that drink and let's have a good night!"

* * *

**Please review! There's still a few more chapters to post and i've written up to chapter 9! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

The club was heaving by the time Hanna's birthday party arrived. In true Hanna style, the biggest and most elaborate VIP table was reserved; the table was covered in shots, 2 bottles of champagne and 2 bottles of vodka – it was looking like an extremely messy night was up ahead! Everyone was already tipsy from the amount of alcohol Hanna and Caleb had provided at theirs but no one was bothered. Everyone was out to have a good time and to let their hair down.

"Shots! Now!" Hanna yelled over the music. Everyone took two shots of tequila, dreading the sting when the alcohol hit their throats.

"Me and Tequila have had a few bad experiences!" Spencer admitted, "so I'm sorry if I end up totally bladdered!" She knocked back the shot first, wincing, and everyone else followed suite.

"Ugh!" Caleb said pulling a face. "How do you drink this stuff Han?!"

"Hanna knocks this back like it's water!" Aria said.

"Yeah and your not far off!" Ezra said as he watched her down her second shot. She screwed up her face and gasped.

"I'm so gonna regret this in the morning!"

"I love this song!" Emily exclaimed as Mariah Carey's Touch My Body began blasting through the speakers. "Let's dance!"

The girls made for the dance floor near the table and danced, the alcohol helping their confidence. Aria had really missed nights like this with her friends and for a moment it felt as though the girls were 18 again, sneaking into college parties.

_Touch my body, put me on the floor,_

_Wrestle me around, play with me some more,_

_Touch my body, throw me on the bed,_

_I just wanna make you feel like you never did._

As the song played, Aria felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She immediately recognized them as Ezra's and turned around.

"I didn't have you down as an r'n'b fan Ezra," she said, winking at him.

"Well, when you move your body like that I'm down as anything's fan!" His hands wondered down to her behind and he grabbed it quickly, groaning.

"They just can't keep their hands off each other!" Wren said to Spencer as she poured the two of them another drink. Spencer wasn't really a dancer unless she was drunk so she stayed off the dance floor while the drink was still working on her.

"I know, but I'll let them off as they are making up for lost time!" She replied. "And besides, Doctor Kingston, your hands will be all over me tonight!" As the alcohol flowed through Spencer she became more cocky and confident with her man. Spencer was already a confident woman, especially with Wren but the vodka, tequila and champagne in her system unwound her even more than usual.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Wren smiled cheekily. "Come on Miss Hastings, shake what your mumma gave you and dance with me!"

He dragged her to the dance floor and as they danced, Ezra and Aria were trying to keep their hands off of each other.

"I need a drink," Ezra said to Aria. "It's boiling in here and being next to you just makes it even hotter!"

"Ezra you are so cheesy!" Aria laughed. She took his hand and led him back to the table for more drinks.

"You know, it's so good to finally be able to do normal things with other couples," Ezra said, sipping on the very strong vodka and Coke Aria had poured for her. "I finally feel like we are exactly where we should have been all those years ago."

"I know honey it's great isn't it?" Aria sipped her strong drink without a problem. "No more hiding, sneaking about, worrying who might catch us! I never regretted a second though, you were the love of my life."

"And you still are the love of my life baby," Ezra said, kissing her. She smiled at him, grateful for this moment.

"Well, if it isn't a blast from the past!" They heard that mistakable voice, one no one could forget.

"Noel. How not lovely to see you." Aria was stone faced at her old classmate. He'd blackmailed Ezra, hidden secrets from the girls and wasn't an all round nice person.

"So I see the whole runaway bride thing is true then," he smirked. "The rumor spread around town like wildfire."

"Fuck off Noel," Ezra said, leaping to Aria's defence. "Leave her alone."

"Oh Mr Fitz, ever so protective. Tell me Aria, what made you leave you wealthy banker fiancée at your own wedding for you old English teacher? Were you screwing him behind you poor ex's back too?"

"I said fuck off!" Ezra yelled.

"Noel this is none of your business," Aria said. "How about you focus on your own life instead, maybe that way you wouldn't have been kicked out of college and now work in a coffee shop desperately trying to find a college to take you on."

"Yeah, well," Noel began. "We couldn't all screw our English teachers for a better grade!"

And with that comment Ezra lost it. He jumped up, knocking the table and spilling the drinks, and grabbed Noel by the throat.

"Leave Aria alone. Leave us alone, or you will be sorry."

"Or what?" Noel began to laugh, not for a minute expecting Ezra to do anything. Ezra just stared at him, not sure whether to lose his temper, or let him go.

"Hey, if I knew Aria would put out to someone else on her wedding day I would have given her a try!"

And with that last comment, Ezra lost it. He punched Noel straight in the face and as he fell to the floor, Ezra hit him again.

"Ezra! Stop!" Aria yelled, grabbing his arm at some attempt to restrain him. "He's not worth it!"

The others saw the commotion and bolted over, but the bouncers beat him to it.

"What the hell is going on?" One asked Ezra, holding him back and pushing him into the chair. Noel got up slowly, his lip split and pouring with blood.

"That scumbag got what he deserved, years of snide comments and arsehole behavior. He insulted my girlfriend, I'm not having it!" Ezra snarled reaching for the bottle of vodka but before he could take a shot he bouncer grabbed it out of his hand.

"Uh no, I think you've had enough. Come on, you're barred. And you bust lip, sling your hook!"

"What?" Ezra jumped up. "He gets to cause the trouble and I get barred cos I was defending my girlfriend?"

"You acted violently and we don't condone that here. Out!"

Relucftantly, he got up and Aria followed him.

"Stay," he ordered. "Have fun and I'll meet you back at mine later."

"No way!" She replied. "I'm not leaving you alone like this. Let me just tell Hanna that she and all the others have to stay and I'll meet you outside."

Aria grabbed her bag and went over to Hanna.

"I'm so sorry Han, so is Ezra," she began, hoping her friend wasn't too mad.

"Hey, don't be! I would have done exactly the same, and I'm sure Caleb would have done a lot worse!"

"Still, I'm sorry. We ruined your birthday!"

"Are you kidding?! How many people can say that Noel Kahn was beated up by his old English teacher in a nightclub? My birthday is gonna be the talk of the town!" Hanna laughed, but Aria knew she was serious.

"That's a good way to look at it!" Aria laughed with her. "Well, I am sorry, we both are, no matter what you say. Get very drunk, have a drink for me and I wanna hear the details in the morning!"

"Love you Ar," Hanna said, hugging her quickly.

"Love you too Han! Look after her Caleb!" And Aria turned on her heels and left, hoping that Noel had gone home and wasn't lingering outside. But, he was still there and being interrogated by a policeman, and so was Ezra. She noticed that Ezra was speaking to Holbrook and was surprised to see that he was still working in the small town. Not much had occurred in Rosewood since Alison had turned up, alive, so she was curious as to why a detective like him was still here. Aria made her way over to Ezra and took his hand in support.

"Miss Montgomery, hello," he began. "I'm Detective Holbrooke, I'm not sure if you remember me but I covered the Alison DiLaurentis case some years ago."

"Yes, I remember," Aria said.

"That's good." Holbrook paused. "I didn't realize you two were romantically linked many years ago." Aria knew where this was going.

"I thought you were here interrogating Ezra about Noel, not our relationship."

"Yes, you are quite right. I was just making small talk, excuse me." He smiled, and carried on questioning Ezra.

"So, you said you punched him because he said some derogatory things about Miss Montgomery, your girlfriend I presume?"

"Yes, that's right," Ezra snapped. "He said he would have tried to have a go with Aria if he knew that she would have run away on her wedding day and that's not on. It's none of his business."

"But surely this all just didn't stem from that one comment?" Holbrook questioned.

Ezra was quiet, thinking about what to say next. He couldn't reveal that him and Aria had a sexual relationship while he was a teacher; even after all those years he would still get in trouble.

"He accused Aria and I of sleeping together while I was still teaching at Rosewood."

"And is that true?!"

"Of course not!" Aria said quickly.

"I'm sorry Miss Montgomery," Holbrook began. "But I need Mr Fitz to answer the question."

"No it is not true," Ezra said.

"Oh, but at the time there was some speculation and some talk of a relationship between the two of you."

"I'm sorry, but what has this got to do with what happened tonight?" Aria asked, getting angry.

"It may help our case," Holbrook said. "Why don't you tell me instead what happened between you and Miss Montgomery, Mr Fitz."

Ezra sighed; he and Aria were now 30 and 24. He didn't want to keep dragging up the past, he wanted to focus on the here and now and move forward with their lives.

"Aria and I met at a bar, in August about 8 years ago. I didn't know she went to Rosewood High and she didn't know I would be teaching there. We met up a couple of times that end of summer and when I was offered a job at Rosewood High last minute I had no idea she was a student there."

"Do continue, please," Holbrook said, rather condescendingly.

"When I walked into my first class I scanned the room and I spotted Aria. At the end of the lesson I pulled her aside and said that whatever happened had to stop; I was now her teacher, it wasn't professional. So it did. It ended and when I got a job at Hollis we began seeing each other again. When I returned to Rosewood as a substitute teacher we had broken up so we were not together. Then she left for college and I didn't see her for 6years. So that's what happened."

Of course, some of it was a lie; they had continued their relationship in secret for much of the time, but he didn't have to know that.

"So, why was Mr Kahn so hung up on the idea of you and Miss Montgomery together?" Holbrook asked, writing all of Ezra's details down.

"Because he liked Aria in high school and Aria wasn't interested. That's why."

"Ok, thank you Mr Fitz. That's all I need from you now, if there is any more information that I need I will be in contact." He walked away, picking up his cell phone to someone.

"Arshole," Ezra spat, fuming. "My past is none of his fucking business! Why does everyone think that we committed a crime being in love!"

"Let's just go Ezra," Aria sighed, taking his arm. "Screw the world, and screw what everyone thinks. I love YOU and that's all that matters."

"I love you too Aria, God I love you." Kissing the top of her head softly, he hailed a cab and they headed home together.

* * *

**Noel got what he deserved! Reviews? xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Ezra and Aria slept in that morning; school was out and Aria didn't have a new job to go to yet so today there was nothing to do. She stretched and wrapped herself around Ezra who was facing away from her. Just as she got comfy, her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" She answered, still groggy from sleep.

"Aria. It's mom."

"Oh mom. Hey."

"Are you ok? You sound sick." Ella asked, concerned,

"No mom, I'm ok," Aria yawned. "Just had a late night, we went out for Hanna's birthday yesterday. How are you? How's Mike? And dad," she added, reluctantly.

"We're all good, we're fine. You and Ezra ok?"

"Yeah mom, were great thanks."

"That's good. I'm calling to invite you and Ezra to dinner tonight," Ella began. "I think dad wants to apologise to you and we all miss you."

"Er, ok, thanks," Aria said, slightly taken aback. She hadn't spoken to her dad since her wedding – or lack of wedding – and was shocked he was ready to cave in and apologise so soon. "What time should we come?"

"Come for 7pm. It'll be good to see you Aria."

"And you mom. I'll see you later ok?" Aria rung off and sighed. She really hoped her dad wouldn't start an argument or cause a row tonight, she hoped he really did want to apologise to her. Ezra stirred and wrapped an arm around Aria, pulling her in towards his warm body.

"Who was that baby?" He murmured. "What time is it?"

"It's just gone 11, and it was my mom. She's invited us for dinner tonight."

"To dinner?" He asked, just as surprised as Aria was. "With Byron too?"

"Yup. Apparently he wants to apologise and start again, although I wouldn't hold my breath!"

"You never know, he might have calmed down by now it has been a week!"

"Mmm hopefully. But, that's not for a few hours yet so I an think of a few ways to pass some time!"

Their afternoon was spent making love and grocery shopping, a perfect day as far as Aria was concerned. That was what she loved so much about Ezra; he didn't feel the need for huge elaborate plans all the time, just little simple things which made Aria happy. Of course, she had appreciated every fancy restaurant and expensive gift Daniel had given her, but what mattered most to her was spending time with the person she loved. With Ezra, it was always different. He shared her love of old black and white movies, eating Chinese takeaway straight from the box and taking for hours usually about useless rubbish. He was the only person in the world she could truly be herself with and he loved her exactly for who she was. She smiled at the thought and while Ezra was dressing for dinner she went up behind him and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I love you so much," she said, and she truly meant it.

"I love you too baby," he replied, turning round and embracing her in a tight hug. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to remind you how much I love you!"

"You are so cute you know that?" He kissed the tip of her nose. "Blue shirt or grey shirt?"

"Blue," she replied immediately. "It brings our your eyes."

"Blue it is!" He wriggled into the baby blue coloured shirt and Aria buttoned him up, truly grateful for the small, simple moment.

"Thank you angel," he said. "You still feeling nervous about tonight?"

"A little," Aria replied truthfully. "I really don't want another argument! I know they are still gonna be pissed at me, especially my dad, but it's happened and I'm with you and nothing they say will change that."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Ezra said gently, stroking her face. Ezra had always been very touchy feely and affectionate and especially with Aria; he was a hopeless romantic, he always had been and his friends used to tease him about it.

"Let's go then," Aria said wanting to just get there. She smoothed down her dress, a white strapless maxi dress and slipped into her gold sandals, perfect for the hot June day.

Pulling into the Montogmery's front drive, Aria felt the nerves play in her stomach. She felt silly for feeling nervous going to see her parents, but she knew what her dad was like and didn't have the energy anymore to keep repeating herself over and over. Why couldn't people just accept her decision? She loved Ezra with all her heart and he felt the same, she hadn't committed a crime.

"Come on baby let's get in there," Ezra said, opening the door for her. Luckily, Mike opened the door when she knocked.

"Hey Mike," Aria smiled, hugging her little brother, who was at least a foot taller than her.

"Hey Aria, hi Mr er, Ezra?" Mike stumbled across his words, unsure of what to call Ezra.

"Mike, it's Ezra please!" He laughed, shaking him hand.

"Is dad gonna lay into me again?" Aria asked her brother quietly.

"Nah, he'd calmed down." Mike replied. "Besides, you know he liked Ezra deep down, I think he was just a bit bummed about the wedding."

"See, it's gonna be ok!" Ezra reassured her, placing a hand on the small of her back and gently rubbing it. The couple walked through to the kitchen where Ella was dishing up the food; she'd made chicken and beef with an assortment of salads and dips with tacos and tortillas, a firm favourite of Aria's. Byron was there too, gathering plates and cutlery.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Aria said cautiously. The last time she was here world war three was about to break out, she did not want a repeat of that!  
"Hello Aria," Byron spoke first. "It's good to see you." And to Aria's surprise he hugged her, his way of showing that things were ok.

"Ezra. Hello."

"Hi Byron," Ezra replied, extending his hand to shake Aria's fathers. Byron shook it.

"It's good to see you Ezra, how have you been?"

"Never better in all honesty," he said, and looked at Aria and smiled. Mike made a fake sick noise and Ella laughed.

"Come on guys, to the table. This food isn't going to eat itself!"

"This is really good," Ezra said to Ella, a mouth half full with chicken taco. So far, it had just been small talk but Aria couldn't stand the tension much longer.

"Look, did you guys invite us here to give us the third degree or scrutinize us like everyone else has been?" Her question was directed at her father in particular.

"No Aria, we didn't." He replied, sighing. "I know I was really mad at you the other week, I was fuming. But after the initial anger had worn off I realized I owe you an apology. I love you dearly, you are my only daughter and it was wrong of me to get so irate. I was angry, yes of course I was…"

"I didn't expect you not to be dad, I get you were mad."

"Yes, of course! All I could think about was how humiliated that poor man must have felt, all the money down the drain, the embarrassment. But then I looked at the bigger picture and all a father wants is a smile on his little girls face. And if Ezra is the man to do that, you have my blessing."

"Thank you daddy," Aria said quietly with a smile. "I know I hurt Daniel and I feel awful about it, but I've been in love with Ezra pretty much from the day we met. I know you and mom didn't always approve of us being together, but not seeing him for six years and still being in love with him says something right?"

"Aria, you don't need to justify anything to me," Byron interrupted. "Ezra is a decent man, yes it took me a while to see that but he makes you happy, he puts a smile on your face and that's good enough for me."

"But just know Ezra, you hurt my daughter I'll come after you with the knife I used to cut this chicken up with!" Ella joked and everyone laughed.

"All jokes aside though," Ezra began. "I've been in love with your daughter for 8 years now. Bumping back into her when she returned confirmed it for me and I'd rather die than hurt her. She's all I've got and I love her."

"Ok love birds, can we quit the mushy shit before I throw up in my mouth!" Mike laughed. Aria chucked a piece of grilled pepper at him.

"Ar!" Ella shouted, but laughed at the same time.

Aria was glowing inside. This was all she wanted, her family's blessing to be with the man she loved, and she had got it now. Her father had even offered her a job at Hollis, teaching creative writing, something Aria had a real passion for. She would start in three weeks when the summer schools began and for the first time in so long she was happy. Next week her and Ezra would be in New York City together and they could really start their lives again, together.

* * *

**Glad that Aria is on good terms with her family again? Let me know your thoughts on this story! I prefer Recurring Memories tbh, i'm a sucker for romance and reunions lol! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wakey wakey," Ezra whispered, gently tickling Aria's stomach. She groaned, not appreciating the early wake up call.

"Five minutes," she murmured, pulling the covers up to her chin and turning over.

"Oh no you don't!" Ezra laughed, pulling them off her.

"I hate you!" She cried, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on missy its New York day!" Ezra said, trying to coax her into getting up.

"Uh, I know honey but its 5am, give me a little time to get myself excited!" She reluctantly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, and Ezra laughed at how cute she was when she was grumpy and tired. She emerged 15 minutes later slightly chirpier.

"Better?" He asked, pulling on his jeans. He'd showered and gotten himself ready before Aria as he knew she'd dominate the bathroom!

"Yeah, a little!" She tiptoed and planted a quick kiss on his lips and then proceeded to get ready. "I'm excited, I can't believe we're going back to the place you took me for my 18th!"

"Aria you've lived there for the last six years!"

"Yeah, but it wasn't the same!" She replied. "I didn't appreciate Manhattan while living there as it was just a normal everyday thing. But going back with you and remembering the things we did make it that little bit more special."

"And people say I'm the only romantic in this relationship!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there for a couple of seconds. "Get dressed beautiful, the cab will be here in 10 minutes. We can grab breakfast in the airport."

They'd checked in their bags, passed through security and were now let loose into the Duty Free world, Aria's favourite bit of the airport. Every time she flew it took all her willpower not to buy all the fragrances and make up that was on offer but she allowed herself one purchase each time she passed by. Today's was a perfume, Daisy by Marc Jacobs. It a gift from Ezra not long after they'd began dating and after they had broken up she couldn't wear it for the memories it bought back.

"Ezra," she called out to him as he picked out a ginormous bag of M&Ms, a snack for the place journey no doubt. He made his way over to her and she kissed him, hoping he would smell the scent on her.

"I know that smell," he smiled, planting a few chaste kisses on her neck.

"I haven't worn it since I was 18, I think it's time I started again!"

"Wear it for me later, and wear only that." Remembering they were in a public place, he kissed her quickly and smiled cheekily at her, the image of a naked Aria sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but a few squirts of Daisy flooding his mind.

"Anything for you!" She replied. "Let's pay for this and eat, the thought of what you are going to do to me later is driving me mad!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to La Guardia, where the local time is 9.37am. We hope you had a pleasant flight with us today and on behalf of all the crew, I would like to wish you a pleasant onwards journey."

The sound of passengers unbuckling their seatbelts and opening the overhead lockers filled the cabin as people rushed to grab their belongings and get off the plane. It was an extremely short flight but neither Ezra not Aria wanted to drive and flying made it feel more like a holiday as opposed to a few days away from home. After they'd collected their bags, Ezra hailed a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Westin Hotel, Times Square West 34th please," he replied, opening the door to the cab and climbing in after Aria.

"Does it feel weird to be back?" He asked Aria.

"Not really," she confessed. "I don't feel like this has been home for the last six years, I never really felt like I belonged."

"It's cause you were away from everyone and everything you knew." Including me he thought, which he didn't add.

"Yeah, it was," Aria replied, resting her head on his shoulder. "I was lost without you. I didn't know it at the time but I couldn't work out why nothing felt truly right. Everything I did just didn't seem, I dunno, didn't seem complete. It wasn't until I came back to Rosewood I realized why."

"God, I'm glad you came back." Ezra took her hand and weaved his fingers in between hers. "I never got over you going. I never got over you full stop, and then I saw you back and for the first time in six years I could breath again. I was ready to leave, I had arranged to go and stay with Hardy in San Francisco for a few weeks but then you told me you wanted me."

"I always wanted you Ezra, it just wasn't that easy."

"I know honey, and it wasn't your fault. But were here now together, it worked out!" Aria beamed a loving smile up at him and they spent the rest of the cab journey silent, just thinking.

"The view is beautiful!" Aria exclaimed, gazing out the window at the New York skyline. It had always mesmerized her; she appreciated the architecture of the buildings and could spend all day just looking at them. The sun was out, the weather was hot and it was perfect weather for exploring the city.

"You do know were going to spend the whole weekend taking cheesy selfies!" she laughed, unpacking the rest of her suitcase.

"As many as you want darling," Ezra said, pleased. He still had the photo of Aria and himself sitting in the same frame beside his desk and couldn't wait for more photos of the two of them to display around his apartment. "I was thinking, today we could just wonder around the shops, walk down Fifth Avenue and end up in Central Park and have a late lunch there. That sound ok?"

"Of course, it's shopping, how more perfect could you get?!" Aria said, trying to decide what to change into. "Denim shorts and a pink cami or white jeans and a cropped vest?"

"White jeans!" Ezra said without hesitation. "Your ass in jeans is just amazing!"

"Pervert! Oh, don't forget, I'll be changing into nothing but the perfume after dinner, I hope you haven't forgotten!"

"How could I forget?" Ezra murmured, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into his embrace. He kissed her hungrily, his hands navigating south.

"Mr Fitz," she groaned against him, totally defenseless thanks to his lips on hers. Suddenly, Ezra pulled away from her and smirked, teasing her.

"Screw you!" She exclaimed, pouting.

"Come on honey, get dressed!"


	9. Chapter 9

The happy couple's day was spent wondering lazily around the many streets and avenues of New York City hand in hand, laden with shopping bags. Aria had spent a little more money than she wanted too, but knowing that she would be starting a good job soon she let herself go a little. Ezra had insisted on paying for some of her shopping too, something that Aria opposed. She bought a pair of gorgeous J Brand jeans, a Navy blue Juicy Couture tracksuit, a fitted red midi length dress in Zara and some black leather 5 inch heels to go with it from Kurt Geiger, some new Ugg boots and some Victoria's Secret underwear. Ezra had paid for the dress and the heels and even the underwear, which he picked out for Aria to wear. He chose a silk push up cream lace bra with matching French knickers and a sheer black baby doll – cream and black were his favourite colours for Aria to wear, it drove him mad! He was taking Aria for dinner on their last day in the city and as soon as she picked up the red dress he knew she would look perfect in it.

"We should have saved our shopping for on the way back from Central Park!" Aria said, her arms aching from the bags she was carrying. Ezra was already holding his own shopping and half of Aria's.

"Give me your bags you weakling!" He teased.

"Just for that comment, no!" She protested, clinging on to them tighter.

"Come on silly, just pass them over. I'll hand them back when your tiny hands have had a rest!" She smacked her bags across his legs before handing them to him.

"You are perfect small," Ezra laughed happily, knowing Aria had a complex about her height. "You are perfect full stop!"

The rest of the afternoon was spent in Central Park; Ezra and Aria walked around the park eating ice cream and taking goofy photos, and then got a row boat on the lake together. By the time they had reached the hotel it was early evening but both were too tired to go out for dinner.

"Let's order room service," Ezra suggested, flicking through the menu in the room.

"Lets order room service after I take a shower and get all dressed up in my new perfume," Aria purred, a seductive smile plastered across her face. She undressed slowly, allowing her clothes to drop to the floor and as Ezra got up to grab her, she darted into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Patience is a virtue baby!" She laughed, excited that he was all worked up now. She allowed the steaming hot shower to pound down on her body and welcomed the heat. She shaved her legs and was glad that she remembered to have a Hollywood wax the day before their trip. After 15 minutes she turned off the shower and bundled herself up in a soft fluffy towel; she dried herself and then took out her hair, her long chocolate locks tumbling down her back. As promised to Ezra she covered herself in a couple of squirts of 'Daisy', put on the dressing gown hanging in the hotel bathroom and presented herself to her boyfriend. He'd already dimmed the lights and was lying down under the covers, stark naked.

"You are so stunning," he murmured, grabbing her gently and pulling her on top of him so he could kiss her. His tongue danced inside her mouth alongside hers and his hands began roaming her naked body. Aria's breathing intensified, the soft touch of Ezra's hands on her skin turning her on.

"God you smell amazing," he whispered, nipping her earlobe with his teeth. "That perfume reminds me of out Saturday's at mine."

The thought of their stolen moments at his apartment on a Saturday morning suddenly filled her body with unease; the memory of the last time they ever made love then flashed into her head and all she could remember was sobbing after it was over, knowing it would be the last time. Tears pricked in her eyes.

"Kiss me Ezra," she pleaded, her voice breaking.

"Hey, it's ok beautiful I'm not going anywhere," he whispered gently, he too remembering that evening. He kissed her so tenderly that it made Aria's head spin. She got lost in the kiss as their bodies melted into one and as they made love she held onto him tightly, trying to get as close as she could to the love of her life. She loved him so much she couldn't find the words to tell him. 'I love you' was the closest she could say to him, but it was so much more than love.

"You ok?" Ezra asked. The couple lay under the covers together, Aria's head nestled on Ezra's chest. He was stroking her hair and as they lay in the darkness he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.

"Yeah," she replied quietly, curling into his body as close as she could get. She breathed him in and instantly relaxed when his familiar scent hit her nostrils.

"I love you Ari," he murmured softly against her hair.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling into her words.

"Where do you see us in the future?" Ezra asked, curious as to what her answer may be.

Aria chewed on her lip, unsure of what to answer with. Should she tell him what she really wanted? To grow old together, have a couple of kids, a dog, a happily ever after?

"Together I hope," she answered, and at that moment that was truthfully all she wanted.

"You don't need to hope, together is what we will always be."

* * *

**Just one more chapter left guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday marked their last full day in The Big Apple together; they were flying back to Rosewood tomorrow morning, so today would be spent visiting Ground Zero, a little more mooching round the shops and then a nice dinner together to end the trip. Aria didn't want to go back to Rosewood and have to defend their relationship to everyone, again. She wished that they could stay in New York and be a couple that blended into the background. No one knew their story here, no one judged them and they could just be together and be happy.

Breakfast today was a quick bite in Starbucks; a cappuccino for Ezra and a cinnamon latte for Aria, with a lemon and poppy seed muffin each. Ezra's coffee had a generous helping of cream on top and as they stood waiting for Aria's drink he took a dollop of cream with him finger.

"Baby," he said, trying to get Aria's attention.

"Mmmm?" She replied, looking up at him from her phone. "Ezra!"

Ezra laughed uncontrollably as the cream on his finger found it's way to her nose.

"Sorry Ari, couldn't resist!" He gently wiped the cream off with a napkin and kissed the tip of her nose, still giggling like a naughty schoolboy. Aria laughed too and as she picked her handbag off from the floor to get a face wipe out she bumped into a person quite hurriedly walking towards the exit.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, and then froze. Standing in front of her was Daniel.

"Don't mind me," he spat. "You've got a nerve, holidaying in New York with him."

"I didn't come here to spite you Daniel, please believe me," she pleaded with him. "I'm truly so sorry about everything." She shifted awkwardly on her feet, embarrassed to admit she felt nothing for the person she had spent the last three years of her life with.

"Yeah, so sorry you left me on our wedding day to run off with your old English teacher! It's sick! I noticed the tension when I came round to dinner and he was there, but I told myself I was being stupid. How wrong I was! I bet the pervert was grooming you in school!" He laughed, a bitter laugh leaving his throat.

"No Daniel, that's not fair! I didn't plan for this to happen! I didn't plan to leave you, I thought we were going to get married!" Aria said.

"No, you just whored around with him on the day of our wedding! You are disgusting!"

"That's enough!" Ezra exclaimed. They were causing a scene in the store and he didn't like the way he was speaking to Aria.

"I'm sorry for you and how things turned out, but leave Aria alone. She'd suffered enough."

"She's suffered?" Daniel said. "She wasn't the one left at the alter. She didn't have to go home on her wedding night alone. She didn't have to explain to everyone why there was no wedding."

"Daniel stop! Please!" Aria pleaded. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. You are the last person I wanted to hurt. You're a good man, and I'm sorry how things ended."

"Yeah, well not good enough by the looks of things." He stormed out of Starbucks, people staring as he did.

"Come on let's get out of here." Ezra guided Aria out of the store and into the busy Manhattan street. "You alright?"

"I guess," she muttered. "I really didn't want to see him again, I've put him through enough!"

"Hey it's alright," he tried to sooth her. "He's just upset that's all."

Aria tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked. Neither said anything for about 10 minutes, they just walked and eventually ended up on Broadway.

"Better?" Ezra said, hoping the walk would have cleared her head.

"Yeah, much. We've walked the totally opposite way to where we're meant to be going!"

"It doesn't matter," Ezra began. "The beauty of New York is that there is always a taxi round the corner!" He stuck out his hand and hailed a cab.

After a long afternoon of wondering round Ground Zero, the pair were back at the hotel getting ready for dinner. Ezra was taking his girlfriend to The Fig & Olive near Central Park, an upmarket restaurant offering the finest cuisine from France, Italy and Spain. Aria had never eaten there despite living in New York for some years although she had heard from others that it was exquisite. She shimmied into her new red dress and once she had finished strapping up her new black shoes she stood back and looked in the mirror. Ezra came up behind her and pushed her curls to one side, placing a delicate kiss on her neck.

"You look amazing."

"So do you honey," Aria said, taking in the sheer handsomeness of her boyfriend. He donned a navy suit with a pale pink shirt, minus the tie. Ezra always looked phenomenal in a suit but tonight he looked perfect. Aria turned on her heels and kissed Ezra, taking his face in her hands.

"God, you're perfect Aria." He pulled away and extended his arm to her, faking a butler. "Are you ready to be wined and dined Miss Montgomery?"

"You bet!"

"That was possibly the nicest meal I've ever eaten!" Aria said taking a sip of red wine. "I'm so full but I could eat more if it was offered to me!"

Aria had eaten fresh tomato bruschetta for her starter, followed by lobster ravioli and a caramel and white chocolate cheesecake.

"The food was amazing wasn't it?" Ezra added. "I actually feel sick from the amount I've eaten!"

"Pig!" Aria laughed and scrunched up her nose to him, imitating a pig.

"Oh yeah?" He began, laughing along with her. "If I remember correctly, you finished off my dessert did you not?"

"It wasn't mine dessert so it didn't count!"

"I'll get the bill then let's walk back through Central Park and digest this colossal amount of food!"

Ezra left a few bills on the table with his receipt and then took Aria's hand as they strolled home slowly.

"I really wish we could stay forever and not go home," Aria said disappointedly, not wanting their time alone to end. "If only we had a credit card with an endless supply of money, we would be perfect!"

"We would be living the dream!" Ezra laughed playfully. "If you want though we could save for a year or so and then get away from Rosewood. Move here, or anywhere. I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"I could be in a shack with you and still be happy!" Ezra squeezed Aria's hand and left a kiss on her cheek.

"You know how beautiful you look tonight? I'm such a lucky man."

"Well get used to it stud, you're stuck with me!"

It took them a while to walk through Central Park; Aria's heels and their full stomachs being the main reasons. Still, there was no rush and the two talked the whole way home, anything and everything being the topic of conversation. It was so natural with them, so honest and real and when they were together the whole world was blocked out and their only focus would be each other.

"So I was thinking," Ezra began. "Seeing as you've pretty much invaded my apartment, we should maybe start looking for a place together? Somewhere bigger for the two of us?"

Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's neck. "I would love that! Our own place together finally!"

"Oh, and I was wondering one more thing," he said quietly as he pulled away from Aria. He pulled out a small box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee. Tears pooled in Aria's eyes as her hands flew up to cover her mouth. "I know I've only just got you back, but I've spent the last six years wishing you were still with me. I don't want to waste anymore time, I just want us to move forward and be a family. So what do you say Ari? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Yes yes yes yes! Yes I will marry you Ezra!"

He slipped the beautiful diamond ring onto her finger and as they kissed each other, the world had stopped turning and all that mattered was them. Warm, salty tears from both of them mixed on their faces and Aria knew that _this_ was how you were supposed to feel when you were going to marry someone. She'd finally got her happy ending.


End file.
